Arctic Sniper
Joey Smithson, better known as Arctic Sniper, is an Australian sniper working for Merc Co. His specialty is Precision Elimination. } Australian|birthplace = Melbourne, Australia|weapon_of_choice = Sniper Rifle, Sub Machine Gun|image1 = With Hood= |-|Without Hood= }} Personality He is mostly laid back, but tends to be aggressive and loud to enemies, he also swears a lot even when he's calm. He loves to do outdoors activities like road trips, mountain climbing and his personal favourite, fishing. His carefree nature used to bring him in trouble, as he poached some endangered arctic animals species which caused him to go to jail. Despite wearing winter clothes for most of the time, he hates cold, but doesn't mind spending a few weeks in the arctic regions, as long as he has hot coffee. He can live anywhere he wants in his camper van. Backstory Joey raises from a family of geographers, despite the fact that he always interesting in hunting rather than studying geography, Joey has been forced by his parents to continue the family's business. Joey had excellent grades at geography from A to A+, he didn't wished to become one but he ended up being a researcher in the Australian Antarctic Division. He has been studying Antarctica and it's wilderness for 5 years, but he got bored to tears. So once he observed there were sniper rifles who were meant to be used only when a predator attacks, he took one of them, went far away from the station and started hunting several endangered species of polar bears, penguins, seals and whatnot. The knowledge of geography didn't cloud his knowledge in sharpshooting he has learned from survival shows he has watched in childhood, impressively he had the accuracy to hit the head of the target of any unfortunate animals he had in his sight, this lead to him getting fired from the division and going to jail for 50 years for poaching animals in the law-protected areas of Antarctica. He has been bailed out by Commissar Heavy so they can hire him as a sniper for the main squad, as he was impressed by his sniping skills. Abilities * Sharpshooting-Arctic Sniper can use any long-ranged rifles to shoot straight and deadly accurately, he can shoot off a fly from the top of someone's head from a mile away. * Sub Machine Guns Skills-He can use SMGs efficiently at almost any ranges, especially short to medium. * Kukri-Arctic Sniper can use his kukri knife in melee fight, although he's more efficient with firearms, he handles the knife well. Trivia # Personality and character-wise he's the same as the TF2 lore Sniper. Only that unlike lore Sniper, Arctic Sniper is actually Australian (as opposed to the lore Sniper, who is revealed to be actually New Zealander) and has a different backstory. # His main weaponry consists of in-game Sniper stock weapons, except for AWPer Hand (which is a reskin of the stock Sniper Rifle). Gallery 4000_screenshots_20161119201849_1.jpg|Arctic Sniper aiming his Sniper Rifle 4000_screenshots_20170611211237_1.jpg|Arctic Sniper sleeping in his camper van 4000_screenshots_20171230155645_1.jpg|Arctic Sniper after successfully shooting someone's head off 4000_screenshots_20170821194741_1.jpg|Arctic Sniper (above Biker Pyro) shooting zombies in The Outbreak 2 poster